So Little Time
by ForsakenOathKeeper
Summary: "We only had a bit of time left. I knew that because the rust was encasing me. However, he never loved me any less to the day I died." Casshern and Lyuze. They treasure the remaining time they have left before Lyuze passes on. Rated M for sexual content. Based off the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Casshern **X** Lyuze

Rated **M** for sexual content.  
Please read and review. More chapters soon to come!

Based off the anime **Casshern Sins**.  
This chapter was last updated **May 17th 2013**.

- • - • - • - •- • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • -

Her metallic flesh began to melt away, slowly revealing the silver beneath her creamy peach colored surface. Her colors turned to red and copper before peeling away and turning into nothing. She could feel her insides burning as her body rusted and aged painfully. When it all began, she was convinced she could survive long enough to end the life of Casshern, the one who killed Luna.

As she laid in the beauty garden and contemplated her fate, she realized how funny it really sounded. What would her sister think of her? She had fallen in love with the one who caused the death of her sister and would eventually lead to her own death, as well.

The pink haired robot reached over to the small, blue pail that sat beside her. She cupped her hands and used them to carry water out of the pail and toss it over the nearby flowers. The tiny, white flowers captured the water on their fragile petals. Casshern sat beside her on the bench, breathing gently and watching her closely. His arm was nearly touching hers. She could almost feel the friction.

The pail had been rusting for days and was due to break at any moment. Lyuze heard the loud crack and then, the pail broke all along the side. The water flowed out the side of the pail and onto the ground. She sighed at the inconvenience. It was only to be expected, however.

She could feel Casshern shift. He lifted his hand and gently massaged her rusting forearm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her as Lyuze leaned closer into his body. It always amazed her how his simplest actions made her feel so calm. It was once that his entire being and existence made her blood boil; killing him was once her entire reason for living. Yet, now, she lived to be with him.

_"I wonder what you're thinking, Liza. Maybe you hate me for falling for the one who ended you... Although, if there is such thing as an afterlife, then maybe you knew all along that this would happen. Maybe you're watching right now. Heh. What do I know about such things? Regardless, I... I forgive him." _Lyuze mentally pondered.

Lyuze looked up at Casshern, her green eyes piercing his shiny, turquoise eyes. His lip twitched, perhaps to make a tiny smile? His dark hair was a beautiful mess around his head, complementing his gorgeous face. It was really a crime. He was beautiful and nothing short of it. She really hated it... really.

She smiled at him, leaning in as close as she could get, pressing her face into his chest. He lowered his hands down her forearms and took her hands in his large hands. She leaned in closer to him, trying to crush their bodies together.

"Don't hurt yourself... you'll rust faster," he warned with his smooth voice.

She really didn't know if that was true, so there was no point in calling him out on that. He might've been right. But... "I'm okay with that," she replied with a light chuckle.

Casshern lifted his right hand and gently took her by the jaw. He tilted her head to the right angle that allowed him to press his soft lips against her chapped ones. It was something humans did: _kissing_. Wasn't it? Humans and their _ways_... Amazing. Absolutely amazing ways. Robots were made in the image of humans. They could do everything humans could do and then some.

Their lips danced and their bodies unconsciously pressed closer and closer together. He was great at it and Lyuze often worried if she was a decent kisser; he never seemed to complain. Had he done this before? Maybe. She didn't really think about it. Kissing wasn't something she did much these days. Well, not before she fell in love with him, anyway.

Right when his tongue pressed passed her lips and in her mouth, she thought she would die. They seemed to be inseparable until they heard little Ringo playfully screaming at them, "Nasty!" she teased. They blushed like high school kids when they separated. The two of them had to wipe the saliva off their lips.

Ringo, completely forgetting what they were just doing, ran over to Lyuze and tossed some seashells onto her lap.

"Look at these ones! I've never seen these before!" she squeaked with happiness. Friender came over, carrying a larger shell in his mouth that Ringo could not carry. Casshern took the shell from Friender's mouth, raising it in the air to show it off. Ringo sighed with happiness at the new additions to her collection. She had found a collage of scallops, sand dollars, tiny deceased starfish, and a massive conch shell.

They helped her arrange the seashells with the various flowers that were growing in the garden. They were very different and yet, managed to look great together.

Ringo had even managed to gather enough scallop halves to line the trail from the garden to their small house.

_"This is nothing short of paradise, Liza. I'm so happy; I'm content now with the fact that I will die soon. Casshern, Ringo, Ouji, Friender... they've made my life worth living, even if it was a short life. I wonder if this is how the humans would feel when they were close to dying?" _Lyuze thought as she arranged some small shells with the tulips._  
_

In the corner of her eye, she could see Casshern's white suit as he walked by. She looked up at him as he stated, "Ringo wants us to help her find some more of those conch shells."

She smiled and replied, "alright."

Ringo was already running, nearing the shore in a matter of seconds with Friender right on her tail. He watched her like a hawk, protecting her from any possible threats. Usually, there was nothing to worry about. Occasionally, she would fall in the water and Friender would be quick to pick her up and carry her back to the house: knee scraps and boo-boo's mostly.

Lyuze stood at the water's edge, scanning the shore line for anything that looked like the large shell that Ringo had brought back.

As the days went on, she became weaker and more fragile. She knew this, but did her best to get by regardless. She wasn't used to feeling like this: to feeling so weak and helpless, like a human. She felt mortal. Lyuze hated that feeling. No matter what, she absolutely hated feeling mortal.

Lyuze stepped into the water, heading for a large white substance that was blurred beneath the surface. Right after she stepped in, she heard another step in; without a doubt, she knew it was Casshern. He always followed behind her, constantly protecting her from her nearing death. He wanted life to be comfortable for her. Unfortunately, it only reminded her that she was dying.

She reached down into the water and pulled out a massive conch shell. She lifted it into the air, showing it off to Ringo.

"Hey, Ringo, check out this one!" she called over to the girl.

"It's so pretty!" she shouted back.

She walked back to the shore and placed the shell in a small pile that Ringo had collected just in that moment. She sat down on one of the rocks and placed her feet in the water. Casshern stood in the water near her, trying to make it appear as though he wasn't staring.

Lyuze stood up to walk over to him. Her foot cracked at the sudden weight change and she fell over. Casshern was swift and caught her before she was half way to the ground.

"Too bad you weren't around when I was a kid... I fell down all the time. You could've saved me from many scratches," she tried to humor him, but Casshern wasn't laughing. He faked a smile, perhaps to try and comfort her. Lyuze could only imagine what was going through his mind.

She stood there, in his arms, and stared at him with a happy smile on her face. She allowed herself to press flushed against him, Casshern holding up all her weight as her feet went weak. He even carried her back to their house as the sun began to set.

He was strong and she knew he didn't mind, but her heart ached at the burden that she was on him. He didn't see her that way and Lyuze knew that, deep down. In fact, he loved being able to be there for her.

- • - • - • - •- • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • -

Thank you for your reviews!

**Kodora •** 8/25/12

Let me just say that I loved how you re-enacted those wonderful CasshernxLyuze moments! Made my heart clench all over again at those bittersweet scenes! I completely love this, there aren't many fics of Casshern nor of this pairing, so it's great to finally read a well made CxL fic! I hope you make more! It's just too wonderful not to continue! Great job! :3

**Mike Kromer •** 10/9/12

Man I would live to have more, lots of emotion here, keep it up

**Suki90 •** 3/25/13

I just loved it! Thank you for writting this, there not are a lot of stories about this series and this pairing. Hope you can writte more, and also... Can I translate this into Spanish please? I'll give you all the credits. To favorites.

**MJJC •** 4/4/13

I really like this pair. too bad that there's only few fiction about them it's a good thing there are still some. I love your story, Hope i ca read more of your stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Casshern **X** Lyuze

Rated **M** for sexual content.  
Please read and review. More chapters soon to come!

Based off the anime **Casshern Sins**.  
Chapter 2 was last updated **June 25th 2013**.

- • - • - • - •- • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • -

"Come on, set me down," Lyuze gently commanded as they reached the cottages.

He did as she asked and placed her down on the ground, feet first, as slowly as possible. Feeling some returning strength, she stood alone and gently pushed him away.

"Why don't you help Ringo get to bed?" she asked; although, it was more of a command than a request. It was in her nature to be that way, it seemed, and Casshern was perfectly fine with that. It would've been awkward for her to admit it, but Casshern was good at following orders. Well, at least, he was good at following her orders. Maybe that was his choice?

Ohji was waiting outside, his rust covered smile offered them peace and joy. Ringo jumped into his arms with great joy; however, with only one good arm, and needing it to grip a cane to hold himself up, Ohji wasn't able to pick her up.

She slid onto the ground, which concerned him for a moment, until he saw her understanding smile staring up at him. Casshern bent down to pick her up and swung her over his shoulder, knowing how much she laughed at it. Lyuze watched him, admired by his abilities to keep her so happy.

There were two cottages near the shores. Lyuze wondered if they were once home to humans; it seemed likely, seeing as there was a latrine a few yard away and the cottages came separated by a few feet with wooden doors and furniture. There some rotting food inside when they first arrived, which they cleaned promptly. Over all, it was a real cozy place.

She walked into the cabin that her and Casshern shared as he walked Ringo into the cabin she shared with Ohji. It was best to go inside and hide out at night; dangerous robots often wandered the wasteland at night time, hoping they could sneak up on robots whose night vision had long rusted away. Lyuze was fortunate that her eyes hadn't gone out yet. Her skin was mostly rough and some her limbs felt sore, but she managed none the less.

Lyuze sat at a wooden chair that rested near a broken desk. She recalled the time that they had wasted on trying to find Luna. They had crossed a town inhabited by those who had been touched by Luna, given her _gift_. Lyuze snorted at the memory, thinking, _"what a waste..."_

**- - - - - Flashback - - - - -**

There they sat, Casshern, Ringo, and Lyuze, staring across the blue lake at the bright golden lights of the town they had just passed. The lights shined bright on the surface of the light, creating a mirror of the golden, blue, and purple colors. It was beautiful, terribly beautiful.

Casshern sat by the water's edge with Ringo laying beside him on the cool rocks. It was probably for the best. She was sick, her face flushed red and burning hot. He watched the poor child closely, hoping the pain didn't keep her from sleep.

Lyuze angrily tossed a rock into the water, shouting, "What was with those people!" The rock made a loud splash and created a series of ripples on the water's surface.

"That town," Casshern began, "they've all been touched by Luna. They feel as though they are free from the ruin... They believe they will live forever, now."

Lyuze stared across the lake at the glowing lights. Her fist tightened in anger. She grabbed for another rock and tossed it into the water with a wild fury.

"For so long, I was sure that I could escape the ruin," she stated. "-and yet... I hate that place!" she threw another rock into the water, creating another splash and ripple.

"Maybe," Casshern began, standing up, "we should go see Luna again."

Lyuze stared at him, surprised by his words. "Is it true, then? Is bowing down to her and begging for our lives really the only salvation?" She didn't sound desperate or scared. Her words expressed no sorrow, perhaps anger? Maybe hatred towards the one who she once believed to keep them all immortal.

"Then, what about you?" Casshern asked. "Are you ready to accept your fate?"

She wasn't sure what came over her, but Lyuze retracted the blade from her wrist and swung it at Casshern. He didn't flinch, or even blink. He stood there as she slashed at his face, creating a red cut across his cheek. Maybe, it was only to prove a point. She wanted to show him how he would forever be perfect and she would begin to rot.

Right after she did it, she began to regret it. Lyuze stared at his beautiful face with a look of sorrow and regret. He only stared back at her, unfazed by her attack. He had once opened his arms to her and begged her to end his life. No matter how hard she tried, he would never die. For once, she was thankful that he survived.

She wasn't alone... not anymore.

Her body fell forward, prepared to collapse, but Casshern stepped into her arms and caught her. As he did, her body ached. She could hear the crackling of her rusted body, peeling away piece by piece. As she leaned back and tried to regain her posture, she felt embarrassed. As Casshern looked down at her, she knew that he noticed. He noticed her melting and her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I just... don't know what to do," she pleaded. She stared down into his chest for the longest time, afraid to look at him. Quickly, however, she gave in and looked up at him with tear stained eyes. His strong arm and wrapped around her and held her back gently. His gaze was piercing and difficult to read.

"You can feel... can't you?" she asked. "The rust has spread over my skin... It's rough to the touch." The last part was almost like a warning, as if she was telling him not to touch her.

She lifted her hand and slid her fingers down his cheek. He was smooth, like always. Handsome, soft... perfect. It was terrible. She wasn't herself when she stood before him, before his perfection, especially as she became more and more imperfect.

Her neck chipped before Casshern's very eyes, slightly startling him.

"If I go back... I feel like I'll change... It'll change who I am inside," she slowly explained. Lyuze's hand quickly rose to cover the newly formed crack in her neck. "I don't want that," she continued, "I want to stay who I am."

She leaned against him, pressing her broken body against his perfect body.

"Lyuze," he muttered her name. _Like silk._

His hands came up and held her body closer to his, as gentle as if she might crumble in his arms.

**- - - - - End Flashback - - - - -**

"You feeling okay?" Casshern asked, bringing Lyuze back to reality. She hadn't noticed it, but he was standing bright behind her, looking down at her as if something might be wrong.

She smiled, "fine. I was just thinking... That's all."

He didn't ask her what she was thinking about; it wasn't in his nature to do something like that. No. He just walked over to the bed and sat down, staring politely across the room to the pink haired robot that he shared it with. Lyuze stared back, simply mesmerized by his stare. It was more than just beauty.

It was his strength, his honor, his care for others that drove her obsession. Her once heart throbbing hatred had managed to transform into a heart clenching love. She admired him in so many ways for so many reasons. Even now, she couldn't believe that her goal was once to kill him. At one time, she had dreamed of tearing him limb from limb, like she did to the other robots who dared cross her, but now...

She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

Casshern was tall and skinny, but muscular and strong. She had seen him fight, moving through a crowd of massive robots at unbelievable speeds. His body whipped through them like a bullet and tore them apart. Those battles had once haunted her dreams, beginning as nightmares and fears of him ending her life, but then turning into dreams of... what... admiration? Desire? Lust?

He would stand amongst the corpses of his enemies, without a single scratch on his perfect body. She had seen in go off in her mind a million times, and then, when he was done, he would end her life, as well.

What sat beside her was, perhaps, the most powerful robot in the world, and yet, he looked so innocent. He was kind, gentle, and almost incapable of doing anyone harm, just by his nature and pose. Lyuze often wondered how two polar opposites could exist within the same person.

For the longest time, she tried to grasp the emotions that existed within herself. _"If I was human, would I understand these emotions?"_ she had once asked herself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Casshern asked her again.

Lyuze leaned her head against his shoulder. His arms quickly wrapped around her. The two tilted back together and laid comfortably beside each other on the bed. The sun set quickly and the darkness smothered their tiny room. His heart beat like a drum inside his chest. It was magnificent and made her feel warm and safe.

"I'm just... thinking," she finally answered.

Casshern leaned his head down and pressed his smooth cheek against her head. Lyuze leaned up, giving him a kiss on his masculine neck. Then another, and another. Somehow, they managed to tilt their heads to the proper angle so their lips could meet. Their lips, and eventually their tongues, danced in perfect, synchronized harmony. It was amazing how quickly they managed to become in synch with one and other, lips meeting perfectly and tongues swirling together, almost like dancing. Did she like dancing? Maybe it was something she had to try before she died. Another thing to add to her imaginary list.

Lips stained with saliva, the two finally separated, but only for a second. Lyuze pulled at Casshern, inviting him on top of her. He moved skillfully, placing himself between her legs and over her smaller form. She placed her legs on his hips for comfort and the two continued kissing. It became more and more needy, hands gripping at flesh and tugging gently at hair.

"I'm sorry...I'm so...rough," she apologized between kisses. Casshern grunted his reply and kissed her more fiercely. He didn't talk much, especially not during relations. He didn't need to. His actions. His kisses. His touches. His grunts and moans. The occasional mutter. But most of all, his stares. The look in his eyes; that was what really told his story.

- • - • - • - •- • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • -

Thank you so much for the reviews!

**Lia Silverclaw • **5/20/13

Hurray! You updated! Good chapter and I look forward to the next one.

**B.M.B.T •** 5/26/13

Uhh! Darn your evil cliffhanger. I really enjoyed reading these two chapters. I'm afraid I'm not good at reveiws (or spelling it for that matter), but I just wanted to voice the fact that you've got a follower, I really look forward for more. Keep up the good work!

**Kyrital •** 6/3/13

Geez, it's like 3:41 AM here but I just had to write a review.

First off, yay for the Casshern x Lyuze story :3 I literally grinned when I saw this. As Kodora said, there's not many Casshern Sins stories, and even less focused on Casshern and Lyuze, so it was nice to stumble upon this little polished shard of glass.

Anyways I enjoyed your style of writing and your grammar and wording was great too. Like for instance "She leaned against him, pressing her broken body against his perfect body." (Ch.2) Liked the contrast there. Aaand ""Lyuze," he muttered her name. Like silk." (Ch.2) Like, even though she feels broken and rough, her name is silk on his tongue.

And lastly, you kept everyone "in-character" and sounding like themselves. Ringo was happy and carefree, Ouji gave in to Ringo's cute antics (from your Chapter 2), Casshern was quiet and caring, and I could totally hear Lyuze's "Too bad you weren't around when I was a kid... I fell down all the time. You could've saved me from many scratches."

And it's 4 AM xD Time to end the review. So yeah, thank you for writing this -it's fantastic and you've done a great job- and I'm looking forward to more chapters!

**Guest** • 6/9/13

This story was really amazing! One of the best I've ever read, and I loved reading every bit of it. You should do more of Casshern x Lyuze. c: Anyway, it was awesome! :)

**Guest •** 6/25/13

Mooooar please! This is one of the most grammatically correct, highly detailed, and mind pulling fanfic that I have been looking around for for sooo long! Continue with your magnificent master peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Casshern **X** Lyuze

Rated **M** for sexual content.  
Please read and review. More chapters soon to come!

Based off the anime **Casshern Sins**.  
Chapter 3 was last updated **July 8th 2013**.

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!  
They really keep me going.

- • - • - • - •- • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • -

The look in his eyes; that was what really told his story. That was how she knew exactly what he was thinking. The look he was giving her right now said it all; it said, "I want you. Now."

Casshern wrapped his arms around Lyuze and lifted her up, just enough so that he could pull her jacket and shirt up over her head and off her shoulders. He tossed it onto the floor and continued kissing her. Lyuze fell right back onto the bed. His lips trailed her neck, leaving a blazing fire wherever their flesh met. He never bit her, ever. She knew it was because of her rust. He didn't want to make it progress by being rough on her. Sometimes, though, she wished that he wouldn't worry so much.

She was always convinced that she wasn't a flower; she wouldn't drift away in the wind or be stepped on. However, it seemed that she had become that weak over the months.

His large, smooth, and incredibly warm hands slid down her chest, massaged her breasts that were barely contained by her final piece of clothing. An under shirt that kept them from moving so much when she battled. He waited for her to give him a sign: silent approval before lifting her back up and pulling the shirt off, tossing it onto the gathering pile on the floor.

Her breasts bounced as she laid back down. He stared at her exposed chest and she stared up at him, nervously. He had seen them many times, but she could never get over her nervousness. His eyes were hungry and it made her shiver with an unsettling delight.

Lyuze knew that her breasts had grown rougher, as well as the rest of her body. They were still soft, but not nearly as soft as they were before she began to rust. Casshern either hadn't realized or hadn't cared. His natural instincts kicked in just the same as they always did.

His hands massaged at her breasts, carefully touching her as if she would break if he was too rough, but then, he would gently squeeze the soft flesh. Casshern then leaned down and kissed at one while his hand gave attention to the other. Lyuze squirmed beneath him, overwhelmed by each and every touch. He always took his time before-

"Nh!" she squealed as his fingers pinched her delicate bud. One hand gently pinched and pulled at one nipple while his mouth entertained the other. His lips kissed and sucked while his tongue tasted and teased her. Lyuze's hands tangled in his hair as he teased her sensitive breasts. After a while, he twitched and placed his mouth on her other breast while his hand entertained her wet nipple.

She pulled roughly at his hair, pulling him off her breasts. Casshern leaned back at her command, resting on his knees on the bed. Lyuze tugged pathetically at his clothes, begging him to remove them. His white suit wasn't the same as her clothes. They were strong and resistant, and further more, apart of his body. The white suit opened, revealing his chest and folded behind him, disappearing into his flesh.

Lyuze's hands explored his chest and abdomen as if it was the first time she was touching him. His muscles were rock hard, but his skin was so smooth beneath her finger tips. Lyuze could feel Casshern tense up beneath her hands as she traced his muscles. She even pinched his nipples and gently scratched down his chest, trying to get a reaction. He would twitch or make the slightest sound; it was hardly noticeable, but enough to make her feel like a real seductress.

She pushed him down on the bed, flipping them over, placing her body on top of his. She stared down at Casshern's gorgeous face. His hair was a beautiful mess around his head and his eyes stared into hers with an unbreakable gaze. The fire in his eyes made her feel weak and spongy. His strong body made her feel safe and protected-not weak, even though she was weak compared to him.

She was... happy.

**- - - - - Thoughts of the Past - - - - -**

At one time, Lyuze sat in the rough and rubble, atop terribly sharp and unpleasant rocks, trying to contain her thoughts and gather some sort of explanation for what she was feeling. She wandered through broken streets and collapsed buildings all alone for weeks, trying to piece together her strange dreams and even stranger thoughts.

She constantly saw images of her sister dying. It was always the same. Liza would stand naked before her with a pained look in her eyes. Then, she would turn to glass and shatter into thousands of pieces. The last piece to vanish was the shard of her eye, staring at Lyuze before it hit the ground and disappeared. Was it all because of the lingering guilt?

It took weeks of doing absolutely nothing for her to realize that she was in love with Casshern.

The first time they made love was in her dreams.

It started off as odd as ever; she was wandering through a human city, all alone. She could hear someone moving atop the rooftops, following swiftly behind her. When she looked up, she could see Casshern staring down at her with the blankest look on his face. She would often shout up at him, challenging him or calling him a coward. He never seemed fazed.

Lyuze wandered into a building for some reason. She never really knew why she did what she did. She wandered through the narrow hallways in the darkness, nothing but the dim light of hanging light bulbs to guide her. It must've been a hospital of some sort, but the walls and floors were stained all shades of black and grey and brown.

It was a terrible place of looming death and sorrow, of forgotten and destroyed dreams. It had that entire feeling to it.

Lyuze looked through a small window in one of the doors, into another room. In that room, she saw herself, standing naked with a man behind her. His hands held her body, caressed her sensually. His eyes looked up at her as she stared into the room. Casshern, beautiful, as always. She was startled by the sight, however...

She blinked and was suddenly in that room, naked, with Casshern holding her body. There was a white bed behind them, which Casshern had gently laid her on. It was definitely a dream and she knew that from the beginning. While she could move, it seemed as though her body forbid it. She simply laid there, naked before his eyes.

Somewhere, deep in her heart, she didn't want to move.

He climbed on top of her, staring down at her with a powerful gaze. She couldn't read it and had no idea what he was thinking, but his actions spoke for her. It was surreal, the way his hands moved all over her, touching her everywhere and leaving tiny fingerprints all over her body. She felt his manhood enter her and she let out a loud moan.

Casshern leaned over, gently rocking in and out of her. Lyuze found the strength to lift her arms and legs and wrap them tightly around him. His eyes never blinked or dared break contact with her eyes. He didn't moan or make much noise at all, though she cried and screamed with absolute ecstasy. Even this dream sex was far better than anything she had ever experienced before in reality.

His movement became swift and harsh, slamming into her again and again, filling her to the hilt. He became frantic, trying to bring the both of them over the edge. She clawed at his back, screaming his name over and over again. She was close, about ready to explode into a pure ecstasy she had never experienced before.

But, then, just like that, it was over. She blinked and was awake in the wasteland, alone. Her body trembling from the memory. It had all felt so real; everything from his touch to the way he moved inside her. It all seemed to be real, even if the world around her had appeared so unreal.

For the longest time, she wondered why she would dream of such a thing. Why would she imagine herself bedding with the enemy? He was the enemy, right? It nearly drove her mad trying to decipher a dream that haunted her. Her dreams of him, in fact, became more and more frequent, even if they weren't as straightforward.

Eventually, it hit her like a ton of bricks, like a dozen massive robots moving at a hundred miles an hour. She was in love with the enemy... with Casshern.

**- - - - - Ending Thoughts of the Past - - - - -**

Even now, it was a little difficult to believe. She coped by making her love for him stronger.

Lyuze leaned over and kissed Casshern fiercely and passionately. Her breasts were crushed against his rock hard chest, and she-they both, in fact-loved it. Lyuze could feel his erection sharpy stabbing into her core, begging for some attention. It made her feel confident, seeing the way his body reacted to her.

She kissed his cheeks, moving across his face to his ears, one at a time. She purred and moaned into his ears, kissed and nibbled at his lobes. He managed to stay still and quiet, but she could hear his breathe catching in his throat.

Lyuze moved slowly down his neck, kissing, biting, and tasting his flesh. It wasn't like any robot she had ever seen before, especially not in the ruin. Even now, he was still very soft, very strong, firm, perfect...

Casshern's hand were planted on her hips, holding her gently. When she hit a sensitive spot, he would squeeze unconsciously. She loved it; it was how she knew she was doing something right. He was so quiet, it was otherwise difficult to tell.

Her lips trailed down his chest, enjoying the surface of his well toned body. Lyuze's hands gripped his hips, holding him down. She mostly held onto him so she could hold herself up; she could be as rough with him as she desired and didn't have to worry, because he would be just fine. He could take anything. The thought that she could hold him down made her giggle. He could escape anytime he wanted.

Lyuze opened her mouth and licked down Casshern's chest and burned a trail down his abdomen, getting closer to his crotch. As she slid further down his body, he released her hips and held onto the bedsheets, but only slightly. She could feel his hard organ pressing against her as she slid down his body.

Her tongue stopped at his waste, which was still covered by his suit. Her mouth dipped down and kissed his clothed erection. She felt him twitch and it made her smile. Lyuze leaned up and looked at Casshern through her messy, pink hair. On that simple command, his suit folded open and disappeared against his flesh, revealing all that he was to her.

She used to find it strange, the ways that humans had become; the mere shapes of their bodies puzzled her. Robots were made in the image of the humans, right? This was especially true for Casshern. She never cared much for human's shapes, but Casshern changed that. She had never been so attracted to anyone before.

Lyuze stared down at him for a moment, admiring his body that was completely revealed to her. There was no way to try to deny it. His body appeared as though it was sculpted by angels. Like an artist with a rock and a chisel. It was almost a crime; then again, she knew that he was crafted this way intentionally: to be as perfect as possible.

Casshern's eyes watched her closely. Bravely, Lyuze dipped her head down and licked up his hard member. It twitched at her touch. As her tongue came up his head, she dipped her head down, taking his entire member into his mouth. She closed her eyes as she worked him over. Casshern's hands came up and held her head, gently massaging her scalp as she worked him over. He was quiet for a moment, but his breathing became harsher as she continued. He began to grunt each time she dipped her head back down, taking him in all over again.

He didn't let her work him for very long; he never did. Casshern pulled her head up. His member was yanked out of her mouth with a loud '_popping_' sound. She looked up at him, for a moment concerned that she wasn't doing a good job, but his half-lidded, open-mouthed expression changed her mind.

Swiftly, Casshern flipped them over. His naked form hovered above her body. His hungry eyes gave away his thoughts all too well. She gasped as he undressed her, removing her pants and underwear in a swift and single motion. They were discarded to the floor carelessly. His eyes trailed down her legs before his right hand touched her thigh. He massaged her skin until her legs unconsciously opened for him.

It was the greatest gift she could give him.

Casshern's hands slid under her hips and gently gripped her bottom. He lifted her off the bed and brought her dripping sex to his hungry mouth. He began by licking her clitoris, flicking it with the edge of his tongue. Her body twitched uncontrollably at the intense feeling. She trembled as his tongue slid into her and began to work her over. In and out... in and out...

Lyuze began moaning, loudly. Her hands tangled in Casshern's thick, brown hair. His tongue skillfully slid in and out of her wet opening, pleasing her in ways she never thought possible. He worked her over, bringing her closer and closer, without pausing for a single second.

She knew what he was waiting for. She knew that he would continue working her over until he heard her whisper desperation. He was a kind and gentle heart behind a savage killer. Deep down, he was a man and would always have those unquenchable needs.

"Please!" Lyuze begged. But that wasn't good enough.

He never took her without those certain special words...

"Casshern, please!" she begged again, but he didn't stop. She cried out in beautiful ecstasy at the great pleasure he brought her. She needed more of him. This wasn't enough. She needed more.

"Casshern, take me! Please! Make love to me!" she cried out.

He did as she commanded and set her body down on the bed. His hands holding her hips, Casshern brought his member to her wet sex and gently slid right in. _Perfect fit._

As he slid into her, Casshern groaned in a way that he had never groaned before. It was the sound of ultimate satisfaction. He leaned over her, his body lining up with hers. He placed his arms on either side of her head and leaned in close. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep myself from you," he whispered weakly.

Lyuze smiled at him, wrapping her arms protectively around his shoulders. They shared a tender kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied.

He began gently, like he always did, sliding in and out of her with ease. Their bodies made a slick, wet sound as they slid together. Lyuze's legs wrapped around his waist; Casshern only growled ever so quietly in approval. He was always very quiet, always, even during sex. Lyuze had never mined it; he showed his satisfaction in plenty of other ways.

His slow motions continued until he hit the right spot, only knowing that he had hit that spot because Lyuze made _that_ noise. It came out sounding sort of like his name, but twisted up in a moan. Music to his ears.

He began to pick up the pace, relished by the sounds she made. He had gotten distracted for a moment, giving Lyuze the chance to flip them over. Casshern hit the bed with a _thump_ and grunted as she came down on him, hard.

Lyuze rode him with great speed, her body smashing into him with a loud, wet sound. She placed her hands on his rock hard chest, giving her most leverage and friction; Lyuze knew she could be rough on him. He could take it. She tossed her head back and moaned as she slammed into him again and again. Casshern placed his hands on her hips, gently caressing her eroding flesh. He stared at her with half-lidded eyes, his gaze glancing back and forth between her gorgeous face and bouncing breasts.

Casshern growled in frustration at the need for more. He grabbed at Lyuze, flipping them over once again. He lifted one of her legs and placed her ankle on his shoulder while she wrapped her other leg around his hip. Casshern paused for a moment, his erection poking at her wet sex. He stared into her eyes, at the expression she made at him. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was a gorgeous mess around her head. The look in her eyes...

"Take me," she begged.

-and who was he to deny her?

He swiftly entered her, groaning at how deep he managed to plunge into her. She screamed out his name, again and again, each time he slammed back into her. She tightened against him, so tight, in fact, that he was surprised that he could even move. Casshern could feel his insides tingling and the sensation of a rising pressure in his gut. He was close, but was she close?

Lyuze's hands clawed at his back, scratching roughly at his flesh. _It hurt so good..._ Casshern began to grunt each time his cock pounding back into her. She was getter tighter; he recognized that feeling.

"Come for me, please," he pleaded her, unable to hold back any longer.

It was like a switch went off in her, something that she couldn't control; his gentle command was enough to bring her to her breaking point. She cried out his name as her orgasm rocked her body. She trembled beneath him, her sharp nails digging into the flesh in his back.

Only a few more thrusts and Casshern felt his orgasm take over. He whispered her name and continued rocking against her while his seed filled her. As he finished, Casshern slouched over, about ready to collapse. He pulled out of her, his erection still hard and pulsing. Casshern fell limp beside her. His breathing was heavy; his chest rose and fell with each breath, moving radically.

Lyuze rolled over and laid her head on his chest and pressed her body against his. It took him a moment to regain the feeling in his arms so that he could wrap them protectively around her. Casshern turned onto his side, pulling Lyuze in closer. He pressed his face into her pink hair, loving the smooth texture and her natural scent.

"You're still hard..." she whispered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked sincerely. She doubted it was intentional, but it sounded dirty

Lyuze smirked, "what do _you_ want to do about it?"

- • - • - • - •- • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • - • - • - • - •- • - • -

Please don't forget to review. Let me know what you think.  
I hope it was a good sex scene...


End file.
